The Boy who murdered love
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: *Sequel to Who's playing who's game* It's the last months of Roundview college, but Can Amber deal with the dramas of being Tony Stonem's girlfriend? Will Tony always be Tony? and what is Chris hiding? all in the boy who murdered love...
1. Can't touch this!

**Disclaimer: **As always, I claim no ownership to Skins, or the first generation gang, I love this show...  
**Warning:** Story will contain sex, strong language and drug uses, maybe even violence...  
**A/N:** Well I am so in love with Amber and Tony's relationship, I decided to write a second story, if you have come here first you should know this is the sequel to 'Who's playing who's game' so if you want you can go to my profile and read that story first...  
Hope you enjoy, Much love and always loves reviews Emy ;]

* * *

**Chapter one  
**_Can't touch this!_

You wonder who that girl is dancing crazy in purple shorts and a white boys vest. Or the fact she has MC hammer playing from an ipod dock. Well that crazy girl dancer is me. Amber Haley Miles, the person sliding into the kitchen, is Christopher Miles, my cousin. And yes, he is singing into a spatula, in a pair of Spiderman boxers with my sunglasses on. Yes we are going to dance around for a while, we live together and I know what you're thinking, in that little flat. Well we moved, Gina got a house and when Chris was kicked out of his student accommodation, almost kicked out of college, but Gina being Gina threatened to sue, so Chris got to stay.

So you are wondering how I am doing since you last left me, well one, yes I am still dating Tony, serious relationship and everything. Well not overly serious it's not like I'm going to get married to him or anything. No we just enjoy the sex, going out for food, sex, oh and sometimes when I'm in the mood, we watch really corny TV shows in bed. I liked how I could tell him anything; we talk about universities we're both applying for. What we're planning for future careers, and it is what couples do.

So back to the present, dancing in the kitchen, to MC hammer….

"Can't touch this," I sung to Chris, he kept smiling while pointing the spatula at my mouth. It was nice to have him living her, that I always felt good when Chris and me was Dorking about in the kitchen. Our attempt at making pancakes went wrong, so cleaning up after ourselves, it felt good to dance about listening to what random song came onto my ipod, mostly the fact I didn't even know I had MC hammer on my ipod, let alone the fact me and Chris broke into song, we danced, well I would like to call it dancing. But the to anyone who'd walk in, it would look like Chris and me were taking part in an epileptic fit contest.

Chris slid across the hardwood flooring; he stopped doing an epic spin before looking at me over the rims of my designer sunglasses. "Ber baby, you and me are going to Broadway!" he raised his hand in a disco pose. I couldn't help break into a giggling fit. "I know, it's going to be hard, with me to compete with, but I'll let you star in a leading role…" he pushed the sunglasses back up his nose, and spun in another disco move, to MC hammer didn't look right.

I started to bust out some serious moves; Chris and me kept moving, getting closer. Chris turned around as I pretended to spank him, turning and he did the same with me. "If he wasn't your cousin, I'd be scared…" Gina walked into the kitchen in her best suit; she placed her purse on the counter as she smiled to the two of us.

I felt frozen looking to Gina, I laughed nervous, "Well, it's a grove…" I glanced to Chris to say something, anything that would save us.

"You know aunty Gina, you look like you need to bust some moves out…" he waved the spatula about, he always was a favourite of Gina, I kept looking to them, and I was surprised when Gina took off her jacket, she placed it on the counter, as the song changed it was more of my rave selection.

Gina moved into the group, then before I could predict she started to dance with Chris, I broke into moves of my own, as the song blared we all danced around the kitchen, feeling better about the fact my exams were going to be coming up soon, Hand in the last of my course work, then starting my revision for my exams.

"So is Tony still coming over today?" Gina asked walking away from the dance party; she untucked her shirt from her trousers, then sitting at the kitchen table.

Chris on the other hand was now looking to me, he pointed, "That is my vest."

"Don't point that thing at me," I slapped the spatula away from my face, then glanced down to the I clothes was wearing, "and if you want it…" I lifted it up.

Chris held his hands up in defence, "you can keep it on for now!" he looked worried, "I don't want to see my cousin's tits…" adding after looking to Gina. "Also, Tony, he's away with his parents for the weekend," he placed the spatula into the dishwasher closing it up.

"Oh, you didn't tell me he was away," Gina said while she stared to take her hair out, she kept watching me making me feel like a loser. I played with a freckle on my arm, "He's going to be here for your birthday?" she asked looking concern.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, he's going to be here for my birthday," I brushed my hands into my hair, "He's just gone to Holland for a long weekend with his parents." I raised my hands, "I'm cool with it…" I felt that knotting in my stomach, cos in retrospective I wasn't cool with it. Tony was in Holland, Amsterdam, and big chance possibly getting up to god knows what.

I could feel Chris's eyes studying over my face, I tried to put on the best smile, thing was, as much as I loved Tony, a part of me would always remember the guy that would always cheat on Michelle, it was strange to be in her shoes, but I didn't want to imagine Tony cheating on me. Walking to the dock I took my ipod off trying to keep cool, "I'll just go start tidying my room," I nodded walking away from the kitchen.

Getting to my bedroom I opened the door, the purple walls were boarded by silver. I'd spent a whole weekend with the gang painting, my queen size bed sat neatly in the room, I had a Mac computer now, a kind of computer desk slash vanity table I'd thought it would be easier for this room to have just the one desk. My beanbag chair sat in the corner. Most of all, my walk in closet, I felt I was truly at home in my bedroom, I'd still have the wall, but less shame, more photos of the times I never wanted to forget. Even saving some of the photos I'd torn up, I glanced over the photos I'd taken since getting with Tony; I smiled seeing all my friends and knowing that they were good times. Then I glanced to a photo of Cassie's leaving, I felt my hand going over Sid's face, I knew that he didn't want Cassie to go to Scotland, it was worse that it was the same night as Anwar's very eventful seventeenth birthday party.

I didn't need to clean my bedroom; it was strange how tidy it really was. I'd spent most of Friday cleaning it, I knew I wanted to not think of Tony, of anything he could be doing while in Holland. I brushed my hands under my eyes thinking how stupid I was being, but as I glanced over my mobile, I couldn't help but noticed he'd not texted or called me at all.

"I can kick his arse," Chris snapped my attention from my phone, I stood in the doorway, I could see his eyes focused on mine. "I could even, beat him with his own phone…" he tried to look hard, the thing was, I didn't want him to stand up for me, I giggled placing my phone down.

I sighed, "Chris, you don't have to beat Tony up," I then glanced back to my phone, "I mean it's not like he's running off with a Dutch blonde, who's tall, blonde and had bigger tits and like to speak cute and giggle while giving him joint after joint…" I then picked my phone up trying to figure what was wrong with me.

It didn't take Chris long to rushed from the door, he grabbed the phone off me while glancing over it, "you've not been staring at your phone all weekend?" he asked while shaking the phone in my face, "Ber!" he jumped up trying to keep calm. "Ever thought of phoning or texting him?"

"I didn't quiet thing of that…"I stared at my feet, I felt like I was going burst into a fit of laughter, "I really, really didn't think of it," I now got up reaching for my phone, Chris pulled it back, "Chris…" I tried to talk my phone, he held me back.

"Do you want it back to be the clingy girlfriend who doesn't trust her boyfriend, or you want to see how his trip is going?"

"Chris, give me my phone!" I snapped trying to take the phone off him, I kept trying to grab, but every time I did he'd move a little further away from me. "Chris!" I shouted pushing him, next thing I know my balance, his went and we are both on a heap on the floor.

"Ow!" Chris muttered as I was glancing up at him, I was laying on top of him, I started to hit my head on the floor, "I love you Amber, I do, but you're crushing my bullocks…" his voice high pitched, I tried to get up without hurting him anymore. "Ow, ow, OW!"

"Sorry…" I reached grabbing my phone off him.

"So this is why no one can get in contact with you?" Maxxie laughed standing in my doorway, I jumped with a small scream looking from Maxxie to Chris still lying on the floor. "Sexually assaulting your cousin…" he added with a glance to Chris, "didn't see you as kissing cousins."

"No, he was holding my phone," I paused, "What you mean no one can get in contact with me?" I added trying to piece together something that didn't make any sense what so ever.

Maxxie rolled his eyes, "Tony's phoned me, to check on you, I phoned you, and I get a message saying your phones been disconnected." He the waved a hand, "So I come here to find you and Chris all floor snugly…"

"Not snugly, no, more her landing on my balls, and trying to kill me with her tits," Chris was sitting up, he glanced to me, then raised his eyebrow, "And someone is going to be happy that Tony isn't with some blonde Dutch girl."

"Will big tits and a stupid laugh," I clapped my hands, "Can I borrow your phone?" I reached out as Maxxie handed his phone over; I quickly dialled feeling better knowing I was going crazy over nothing.

I listened to the phone ring, I kept bouncing on my feet until I got an awesome, "Hello, Maxxie did you get hold of her?" Tony's voice rang out making me want to squeal.

"Tony, it's me," I held the phone closer to my ear, holding it as if it would make me closer to him. I couldn't help but smile now, all the worry from the past day had gone.

I heard a chuckle, "Thank God, you know this thing called a phone bill, people pay it," he stated as I rolled my eyes, "I was worried, thought you'd…"

"I'd what Tony?" I asked feeling myself break into a grin, I couldn't believe it, Tony was worried about me, and by worried I felt strange knowing that I wasn't alone.

"I don't know, you'd found some hunk on half term and forgot about me," he joked as I could tell from the tone making me laughed, "I'm serious…"

"Tony, you know I am made about you, and you're the whore remember, not me," I replied trying to ignore Chris making kissie faces as I glared to him. "Anyway, we're going to be coming home tomorrow, so I am hoping to be able to bring presents home for everyone, and I'll see you soon," Tony's voice sounded sweet, I couldn't believe the feeling spreading over me, "Oh and Amber, you'll love what I got you," he sounded smooth, his charm was killing me, "Love you."

"Love you too," I said hearing the phone go dead as I spun on the spot handing Maxxie back his phone with a big grin on my face.

"So…" Chris said while looking at me from my bed, I couldn't believe the way he was staring at me, most of all how him and Maxxie's eyes both were wondering the same thing.

I shrugged my shoulder, then laughed, "I've got to get ready for Tony," I fluttered my eyelashes and waved a hand, "And kill the person who said they paid my phone bill…" I could see Chris started to swirl on the spot, "Cos I wouldn't understand how that misunderstanding could of taken place." I spoke slowly.

"I think I need to check on my washing," Chris got to his feet.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" I screamed rushing after him down the hall, I could hear Maxxie mutter something behind me as I ran after Chris; I was seriously going to kill him, but felt better.

Tomorrow night Tony would be home, I'd be able to see him, and then Monday will be college, the most stressful part that is.


	2. Contagious

**Chapter two**

_Contagious _

I could feel kisses running from my knee to my thigh, I closed my eyes holding onto the pillows of Tony's bed. I kept trying to calm my breathing down as I felt the kiss work it's way up to my stomach, it didn't feel like he'd been away, I held onto his back pulling him to my lips, kissing him with everything. "I missed you," I whispered as I felt Tony's hand brushing into my hair; I felt his eyes burning on mine.

He broke into a grin, "Missed me," he started kissing my neck lightly, I could feel him sucking, nibbling as I tried to keep a straight face, "I wouldn't of thought you'd miss me," he carried on as I felt him guiding himself into me, I gasp lightly.

"Don't daft, I…" I couldn't finished as Tony was pushing harder into me, I felt his teeth on the tender flesh of my neck, "Oh shit," my hands holding Tony's back, I rolled us around so I was now on top of him, he kept grinning up to me.

"You like it on top then?" Tony asked, he held onto my hips rocking me lightly, I held onto the dashboard of his bed feeling his fingers holding me tightly. I closed my eyes feeling myself building up; I could hear Tony grunting loudly.

I smiled, I opened my mouth to speak when the bedroom door flew open, and "Tony, I need some advice about Cassie, I. oh fuck" he covered his eyes turning around.

"Fuck Sid!" I jumped off Tony quickly covering myself with the blanket; I held it close to my chest seeing Tony laughing, "Fuck ever heard of fucking Knocking, Fuck Sid!" I glared to Tony. "Shut up!" I slapped him on the arm looking to Sid.

"Sorry, I just, Effy let me, in, and Amber," Sid was looking nervous, he turned around looking worried as I kept glaring, "You changed your hair, it's nice," I picked up a pillow throwing it at his face.

"Fuck off Sid!" I screamed, and then glanced to Tony.

Tony smiled to Sid, "Give me a few minutes," he grinned looking over to me, I wished for everything that I could slap him, but I knew that I didn't want to spoil the fact he'd only been home for an hour.

"Sid, he's all yours, I find I've lost the mood," I reached over to grab my bra off the bed, I put it on carefully, finding my knickers, then finally pulled on my dress I wore here. "I'm going to catch up with Effy and see how she is," I got out the bed looking to Tony, "Maybe later," I winked walking out the room leaving the boys behind.

"So," Effy handed me a cup of coffee as I was sat at the kitchen table, I played with the handle looking her over, it was strange that before she would rarely took, but since the fact I'd started to come here more, it was like she was opening up more to me. "I like the hair," she sat down next to me at the table, her hand played with cup, "It really suits you," she smiled.

I lightly glanced over the tips, I still had the same bleached blonde, with the crimson underneath, but I'd taken six inches off, so now it brushed my shoulders, I'd had a straight cut fringe for the first time in my life, as the fact of it being Michelle's idea of us both having dramatic hair changed, she only had three inches cut off her hair. "Thanks," I smiled looking to the ceiling, "Also, you so knew what me and Tony were up to when you let Sid in." I stared her down.

"Yeah," her grin reminded me so much of Tony's, Effy pretty much had all the charm that Tony had, but when Tony had charm and sex appeal. Effy had mystery and a seductive stare, if I was into girls; I would be into Effy while trying to keep the air calm. "But Sid didn't give me much a chance to finish my sentence," she shrugged as I listened to Sid rushing down the stairs walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks Eff, thanks," Sid said to Effy, he then looked to me, "Sorry,"

I snapped my eyes to his face, "Sid, seriously, if you knock next time, I won't beat you," I then broke into a smile, "also, what is up with you and Cassie?" I now sipped some of my coffee.

Sid sat down, he was looking to me then Effy, it took a while for him to inhale, and exhale, "Well, I've not heard from her, for a while," he then glanced to Effy, "And I'm not sure what we are anymore," he finished trying to keep a straight face. Sid being the awkward guy with the beanie hat, I knew it was because he was too lazy to wash his hair, his black rim glasses framing his brown eyes, I would of fancied Sid, if he wasn't so weird at times, plus a complete slob.

I nodded, drinking more of my coffee watched as Tony came into the kitchen wearing a pink t-shirt, jeans and he walked behind me kissing me; I kissed back before seeing that Sid was staring. "You know Cassie is going to be here next weekend for my birthday?" I asked as Sid's attention turned to Tony's.

"No, I didn't know that Cassie was coming," he said this as if the advice Tony gave him was to go see her. "I didn't think she was going to come here for a while," he added tapping the table; I turned to look at Tony making himself something to eat.

Tony's eyes met mine, he gave me that smile, the one where I would try to no break out laughing, "Tony, I told you last week that Cassie was coming," I intense my gaze as he took a bite out of his sandwich, "So, how come you didn't tell Sid?"

"I think it slipped my mind," he raised his plate that had his food on, "But anyone wants me, I'll be in my bedroom," his voice directed more to me, I could see Sid still looking for answers, and I slapped his head lightly,

"OW!" Sid held the side of his head while looking to me, "Why?"

I then drunk the last of my coffee, "Well Sid, Cassie talks about you all the time when I call her, maybe you should try that too," I got to my feet, I glanced to the stairs, "But, I better…"

"Go shag my brother," Effy smiled picking up my coffee cup, she glanced to Sid, "Come on, you can take me shopping," she placed the cups in the sink slipping on her shoes.

Sid stood up, "I hate shopping," he looked to me, "I better go home and see if I can catch hold of Cassie," he rushed out the house, and I glanced to Effy.

"You are a genius, at getting rid of him," I brushed my hand down my waist.

Effy nodded, "Just remember my parents will be back at five," she picked up her jacket walking out the front door now, I couldn't get to Tony's room fast enough.

Catching my breath I laid on the bed glancing to Tony, he laid there grinning, I had a theory, it was the reason Tony would have that face after sexy, was he felt he'd proven himself as a man, he'd made me come multiple times, and I rolled on my side leaning my face against the palm of my hand watching him carefully.

I inhaled, exhaled, "Tony," I started, then stopped feeling stupid, but his eyes found mine so I had to finish. "Did you know that Sid was coming over?" I had to ask.

"Yes," he looked smug, I rolled on my back again feeling my hands into my hair, and it stuck the sweat making me feel slightly annoyed. "What!" he rolled on his hand running his hand up my stomach.

I sat up bolt right, my eyes staring down to his, "I'm not Michelle!"

"Well that is a good thing," he replied sitting up trying to work out what I was saying; he never showed worry about the thing I said.

I felt my shoulders tense, my eyes looking deeper to his, "I'm not going to be some game," I went to get out the bed feeling Tony's hand holding my arm, "Tony, I just really need to," I turned looking to his face.

"I'm sorry," he said lightly, I looked into his eyes, and I sighed, "I honestly didn't think he'd come round so early, and I didn't mean for him to walk in," He held a hand up, "I promised you no games…"

I sat back into the bed, "No games," I repeated what he said, I felt him brush his hand into my hair, pulling me closer I felt his lips caress mine, I couldn't help giving into the kiss, I knew that what ever happened, I would always be helpless to Tony, so all I had to do was believe him.


	3. This is how we do it!

**Chapter three**

_This is how we do it!_

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Maxxie said to me as I sat looking to the stage, I felt my stomach twisted, but I laughed. I'd never thought I'd do this, but it was too late to back out, and I wasn't even sure how I was going to do this, this wasn't my things.

I glanced down, "Maxxie, I'm bad at acting," I finally looked down to the script he gave me to read over, I felt stupid standing with him. "Can't someone else do your lines with you?"

"Amber, I picked you, because I've got to work on this kiss, and I know I am going to need practice," he then walked over to me flicking over to a page, "So, just real the lines, and I'll read mine," he smiled brushing my hair behind my ear, "Then we'll go to class…"

I inhaled, "Ok, but I'm so happy you're gay," I then giggled, "Hope I don't turn you straight now…"

"Amber, we've kissed before," he stood back, "And I'm still gay," now he started to get into character as I glanced to the script. "Oh, this is a singing part," Maxxie finished.

"Singing," I stare at the script, my stomach felt tight as I now shake my head, "No, no!" I pointed.

Maxxie sighed, "Oh Ber, please," he looked at me with them puppy eyes, my hand tightened on the script feeling sick, "For me," he kept stepping closer to me, I felt his hand brush on my arm.

"You owe me," I then glanced to the script, "I'm not singing," I added, "I'll speak, you sing," I added finally looking to Maxxie raise his eyebrow, "fine, I'll sing…" I glanced around the empty hall.

The song started from Maxxie's ipod on a dock, I kept feeling like an idiot as I sung the part Michelle would be singing in the play, I kept looking to Maxxie as he was in character, he sung better than anything, but coming from me who'd never sing in the right key, or could be accused of being tone deaf, I kept trying to keep into the scene as I tried to sing.

Maxxie moved over to me, I stared at the script, I looked into Maxxie's eyes as he leaned in kissing me, and I kissed back before breaking apart, "Maxxie" I whispered lightly trying to catch my breath back.

Maxxie smiled to me, "I know,"

"You're so gay," I broke into a fit of giggled while trying to control myself, "I'm sorry," I then held my stomach, "sorry, just," I now stood up, "I can't sing."

"No you really can't Amber," Maxxie hugged onto me, I felt better about doing something to help Maxxie out, "What time you picking Cassie up?" he asked looking over his watch.

I did too, "I'm picking her up after English," I now smile watching his eyes on me, "Just when you do the kiss, try and picture Michelle as a guy,"

Maxxie raised his eyebrow again, but shrugged, "I'm not even sure what I'm doing wrong," he then looked to the seats, in two weeks he'd be performing in front of a full house.

I inhaled, "Ok," I stepped in front of him, I glanced over his face, "First of, you have, a resistance," I then brushed his cheek, "To make a kiss believable, you need to find something to make it believable," I now leaned closer, "First, imagine, someone, anyone you fancy like no tomorrow," I smiled, "Then when you close your eyes, don't think of me, thing of that person, then…" I leaned up brushing my lips against his, I brushed my fingers into his hair, it was a moment when I felt Maxxie kissing me back, I felt his hand moving around my waist holding me tight against him.

"Well, Maxxie didn't see you as the steal your mates girlfriend…" Tony said while walking closer to the stage. Maxxie and me quickly broke apart as I stared to Tony.

I blushed, "Rehearsing, I was helping Maxxie," I now side glanced over Maxxie who was trying to keep a straight face, "What?"

"Maxxie told me," Tony sat down looking from me to him, "I just wanted to know if you wanted me to walk with you to English," he added with a grin as I didn't know whether to be mad or not as I jumped from the stage looking up to Tony. "But Ber," he looked into my eyes, his voice soft.

"Yes Tony?" I asked while I felt something was missing.

Tony broke into another grin, "Please don't ever sing again," he added as I slapped him on the arm.

"Tony," I said between slaps, "Stonem," I felt a fit of laughter escape me, "I'm, not, that, BAD!" feeling better as Tony held my arms, "you're mean…" I added.

"I love you still," he kept me still I could feel him kissing my neck lightly, his hands loosened on mine as I relaxed. "So you're not mad…"

"No, I'm not mad," I whispered feeling my eyes glanced over his, "Tony, I think, we need to get to English," I smiled watching Tony look into my eyes, "Plus I've got to pick Cassie up," I kissed him quickly, "also, I'll see you at Bruce's party tonight?" I asked feeling better about the college week.

"Yeah, just got the last piece for my costume," he held onto my hand, "so Maxxie what you going as?" he asked as he tried to give Tony and me space.

I smiled to Maxxie as he linked arms with the arm that didn't have Tony attached to it, he laughed, "I am being the biggest hero, in red and blue, and well," he laughed.

"Superman," I nodded, "well, I think I am looking forward to that," I now glanced over Tony, "we're going as Bonnie and Clyde," I felt good about the idea me and Tony came up with, it was that it was more of a laugh since none of us had really watched the movie until we came up with the idea.

"Yeah, I thought why not," Tony nodded making our way to Class; I could see Michelle and Jal making their way from the other side. I still had a feeling that Michelle didn't approve of Tony and me. Mostly the whole he was her boyfriend for so long, he hurt her, I knew that, but it was the snidely remarks she'd make now and then that really pissed me off.

"Hey Ber," Jal said as we sat down in the class, typically Michelle just nodded to me. Jal sighed, "So you coming to the party tonight?" she asked doing her best to ignore the tension between Michelle and me.

Smiling over to Jal, I could feel Tony next to me taking his things out of his bag, "Yeah, I'm gonna be picking Cassie from the train station before getting ready," I then looked to Michelle, "you're welcome to pick her up with me if you want." I felt like I needed to try and push this awkwardness between Michelle and me.

"I'd love to," Jal said while glancing over to Michelle.

Michelle looked me over, it was weird to keep feeling like I was being judged, "I'd love to come, but I've got to work on my outfit some more," her voice light, I didn't know if it was being rude. "But tell Cassie I said hi…"

"I will," I kept my smile stiff, it remind me when Caddie said in Mean girls, this was girl world and it was a silent war between Michelle and me, and Jal was the horrible stuck in the middle. "It's so sad you won't be able to make it," I kept my smile small, but on the inside I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Getting out of the class, Tony took my hand pulling me towards him, kissing me. Caught of guard as I closed my eyes around him kissing him back. I had a feeling Tony was doing this to make a point. Part of should have not encouraged him to irritate Michelle, but couldn't help being lost in the moment. Breaking apart I laughed, "Tony, Tony, Tony," I tapped his chest lightly, "I will. See you tonight," I kissed him softly brushing my hand against his cheek, and then I tapped his shoulder walking away with Jal beside me.

"Do you two always have to be?"

"Jal, it's just Tony doing what he does best," I didn't look back, a part of me was feeling bad about rubbing into Michelle her relationship with Tony was over, but the fact was he never really loved her, but how could I know that. I never really asked him about his feelings for Michelle. A part of me didn't want to know.

Jal just simply nodded, I knew it was one of them things really, "Well, just remember, he did it to Chelle he can do it to you," her voice haunted me, as we started to make our way out of the college to get a bus to the train station. I honestly didn't want to think that Jal could be right.  


* * *

**A/N:** Right I didn't want to end this chapter here, I had no intention to, and I wanted to write this as well as my NaNoWriMo, but if I don't update at all in November, it's cos I really can't write my novel and this story at the same time without serious lack of sleep and patients.  
I am going to finish this, I'll pick it back up in December, but for now, I really need to focus on my own story, cos A girls gotta find a way to become a published author and get paid!  
Much love, and I hope you wait for me *heart*  
Emy


End file.
